


Shuichi vs Three Grown Ass Kids

by kuruyuji



Series: tumblr fics [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Saihara Shuichi Overthinking, Tired Saihara Shuichi, dumb family roleplay, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuruyuji/pseuds/kuruyuji
Summary: It all started with Kaito needing somewhere to stay, which then lead to Rantarou, then Kokichi. Now in an already cramped apartment Shuichi needs to make sure the house doesn't get set on fire by three misbehaving children. This isn't even his apartment dammit!
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Reader
Series: tumblr fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069850
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Shuichi vs Three Grown Ass Kids

**Author's Note:**

> reader is gender neutral  
> slight nsfw at the end  
> dumb little fic that I made up on the spot  
> and i don't like it anymore but here we are

Shuichi loved staying at your apartment. Technically he still lives with his uncle but it got too depressing at times, which is why he prefers your place. These small hangouts at your apartment turned into frequent sleepovers, having two dedicated drawers specifically for his own clothes, to having his own key. He might as well chip in with the rent (and he probably should now that he thinks about it). The loft was small. A decent sized kitchen with a kitchen island, a living room den with a coffee table and a couch. There was also a breakfast nook in the corner with huge windows so that you have a perfect view of the city. One bedroom, one bathroom, and a washer and dryer. It was usually quiet and slow, but it was comfortable with the atmosphere of ~~“live laugh love”~~ 'home sweet home' never leaving the place.  
All of his friends would tease Shuichi for constantly staying over at your place, saying that you guys are an old married couple or that Shuichi loves to have sex everyday. Both statements always have him flustered but you never seemed to mind them, always laughing them off.

  
Today you needed to finish an english essay for school and Shuichi needed to sort out case files. The day started like any other with him waking up first, brewing the coffee and making a simple breakfast. You and Shuichi chill in the den with dumb Saturday cartoons playing on the t.v for background music. You happily sip your coffee while Shuichi scans a file. All of a sudden, the doorbell rings, catching the both of you off guard.

  
You tilt your head in confusion, "Who could that be?"

  
Shuichi shrugs, "No idea, I'll go get it." He sets down both his coffee and file on the coffee table and heads towards the door. There stands Shuichi's best friend, Kaito Momota with a huge backpack swung over his shoulder with a cheeky smile plastered on his face.

  
"Huh, Kaito?"

  
"Hey bro can I stay over for a bit, my place is infested with termites, gonna take a while to exterminate them all."

  
"This isn't even my house, you know that right?"

  
"Oh yeah, hey (y/n)! Mind if I stay over for the week?" He calls over Shuichi's shoulder.

"Eh? Why?"

  
"Termites."

"Ah. Well I don't really mind, you gotta sleep on the couch though."

  
Kaito slips by Shuichi while rubbing the back of his head, "That's fine I don't mind, excuse me!" He takes a seat next to you and joins in watching dumb cartoons.

  
"Hey Shuichi! Mind getting me a cup of coffee too!"

Shuichi sighs as he closes his front door and makes his wave to the kitchen. You join him shortly after.

  
"You sure you don't mind Kaito to stay over?" he asks you, pouring creamer into the cup of coffee.

  
You rinse your cup in the sink, "Nope, a little company won't hurt us right?"

  
Shuichi softly smiles, yeah how bad is a little bit of company?

* * *

* * *

Shuichi tries to hold in his groan for like the tenth time this past hour as Kaito continues to laugh at the t.v, keyword: try. He'll never admit it but his friends' antics were distracting him. He wasn't even doing much, just freeloading on his couch (okay, partners couch). You didn't seem to mind the noise, well maybe it was because you were in the bedroom working on your essay while he scanned his files on the breakfast nook. Kaito continued his lounging and Shuichi's train of thought was on the verge of derailing. He can't help but sigh, deciding that he should probably take a break. Shuichi takes a seat next to Kaito. Kaito finally turns his attention away from the t.v and turns to Shuichi.

  
"Hey sidekick! How's the case going?"

  
Shuichi can't help but sigh again, "Not too well."

  
Kaito slaps him on the back, "Don't worry bro, I'm sure you'll figure it out. After all, you are my sidekick.”

  
Shuichi smiles at Kaitos words, "Thanks Kaito."

  
"No problem bro! How bout I help you out? Even my sidekick needs help sometimes." Kaito gets up from the couch. There's a huge dent in it. He's only been here for two hours, how is there a dent that deep already? Shuichi shakes his head as he joins Kaito at the breakfast nook.

  
He wasn't much help to be honest, he didn't really understand the clues that were provided in the files. But every now and then he'll say something that sounds dumb at first but has actually helped Shuichi place some missing pieces together.

  
You also decided to take a break. Damn english essay and procrastination. You walk out of the bedroom only to find your boyfriend snorting at Kaitos deductions that were completely off the mark.

  
"Shut up! I almost have it!" Kaito grips the file scanning it with passion in his eyes.

  
"How bout you handle this case file of our neighbors missing cat?" Shuichi smirks, sliding him a case file. Kaito pushes it away from him, saying that he has it covered. Shuichi can't help but laugh at Kaitos confusion, the tension on his shoulders finally dying down

.  
You smile at the heartwarming scene unfolding in front of you. "Having fun boys?" You ask, a teasing tone in your voice. Shuichi and Kaito look up from the files, a small blush covering Shuichi's cheeks.

  
"You sound like a mom." Shuichi noted.

  
"Well I am the one who's paying the rent for this place." Shuichi again, feels bad that he doesn't chip in with the rent and he really should if he keeps spending his time here. Kaito drops the file with a loud sigh.

  
"Ugh, I'm beat. I need a lunch break." he complains, stretching his arms.

  
Shuichi frowns, "You didn't really do much."

  
"Hey! I helped out plenty! Now I need a lunch break. Why don't we whip something up?

  
You head towards the kitchen, pulling out some bread for sandwiches since you have to work on your essay. "Guess I'll get started then."

  
Shuichi protests, "I'll make lunch (y/n), go rest on the couch." Already feeling bad that you need to feed your guest even though you're just doing your job of being a good hostess, he decided that he needs to do more help.

  
"Shuichi relax, it's just sandwiches."

  
He can't help but pout at your words, for some reason you always win these types of arguments. You quickly made and served the sandwiches and you even went to your bedroom to grab your laptop and took a seat on the breakfast nook to finish your essay, enjoying the extra company.

  
Kaito continued to read the case files while eating his sandwich, which resulted to him getting crumbs on the other files. Shuichi glares at him while swiping the crumbs away.

“I feel like I’m babysitting two kids.” You snort.

  
The day ended with unorganized files, a half ass turned in essay, and Kaito eating all of Shuichi's favorite chips. It was the most action that this apartment has had in a while and besides the eaten chips, Shuichi enjoyed the moment.

* * *

* * *

The next day the doorbell was ringing again. Shuichi found it odd, two times this week? You stir next to him, burying your face into your pillow.

  
"Shuichi, get the door." you mumbled, a bit grouchy. To be fair, you did have to rush through your essay that was due at 12 am and you freaked out because it was 11:50 and you didn't start your conclusion yet. Shuichi sat up from the bed and slouched his way to the door. He opens the door to find Rantarou Amami standing there with a sheepish smile on his face. He had a backpack with him, but it was smaller than Kaitos, like a school bag.

  
"Huh? Rantarou? Do you need anything?"

  
"I got a project due for a class today and (y/n) is my partner. We're almost done but we need to hurry up and finish it. Where is (y/n) anyways?"

  
"Sleeping."

  
"Oh, typical. Well I'll go wake (y/n) up." In seconds, Rantarou is inside the loft. Kaito is still passed out on the couch. Rantarou looks at him confused.

  
"What's Kaito doing here?" he asks.

  
"Apparently his house has termites, so he's staying here for awhile" Shuichi answers. Rantarou chuckled.

  
"Really now? Gonta would be ecstatic if that was his place." Shuichi cracks a smile. "Anyways, (y/n)! Wake up, we have a project due!"

  
A groan can be heard from the bedroom. "Go away!" Rantarou sighs.

  
"This project counts for fifty percent of our grade, so we have to get started."

  
"Five more minutes."

  
"They always say that, Shuichi! Help me out here!"

  
"Shuichi make him go away, you'll take my side right?"

  
"Shuichi,"

  
"Shuichi~

  
"Shuichi!"

  
"Shuichii~~"

  
"KAITO MOMOTA, LUMINARY OF THE STARS!" The sudden burst caught everyone off guard, thank god for Shuichi, he didn't know how much more of that he could've taken.

  
"Why are we all screaming Shuichi?" Kaito asked, "is he and (y/n) having morning sex?"

  
"HEY!" Shuichi protests, his face heating up from embarrassment.

  
"Surprisingly not." Rantarou says, earning another "HEY" from the very flustered Shuichi. "Got a project with (y/n), need to hurry up and finish it."

  
"Huh, okay. Wait, Rantarou? What are you doing here?" Kaito asked, still dazed from waking up. Shuichi groans, it's way too early for this shit. Rantarou is already in the bedroom and came out with you slung over his shoulder.

  
"I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to borrow your partner for the day." he says to Shuichi while he places you down on one of the kitchen island stools. "Go eat breakfast so we can finish up the project." _His brotherly instincts are showing._

  
You turn to Shuichi, holding out your arms making grabby motions with your hands. "Shuichi, help I'm tired of school." He walks towards you giving you a hug and a peck on the forehead.

  
"Well maybe you need to stop procrastinating." He says running his fingers through your hair. You start to whine again, earning a chuckle from Shuichi. Rantarou cuts in, leaning over the kitchen islandn

  
"This is cute and all but we got a project to finish."

  
"Right, I'll go make breakfast." Shuichi lets go of you and starts to make toast.

  
"Hey bro! Make me some too!" Kaito calls from the den.

  
Shuichi sighs, guess it can't be helped, he has to tend to his guests.

* * *

* * *

You and Rantarou lightly bicker at the project, having different opinions on it. Shuichi tries to block them out as he tends to the case he's on. And Kaito? Eyes glued on the t.v. Besides that things have been going well until the doorbell rings again. You and Shuichi look up, then at each other.

  
"Again? Shuichi can you-"

  
"Get the door? Already on it." Shuichi gets up and heads towards his door. First Kaito, now Rantarou? Who else would want to come here. He opens the to find Kokichi Ouma, a huge grin on his face.

  
Of course, Kokichi is here.

  
"Shuichi! How dare you have a slumber party with Kaito and Rantarou at (y/n)'s apartment and not invite me! I'm so hurt, I thought we were best friends!" Kokichi then burst into tears. Shuichi frowns, “how’d you even know Kaito and Rantarou were here?”

  
”I’m the supreme leader of evil, I know everything.”

  
Shuichi’s frown only deepens, "and what do you need? Did your rival invade your secret hideout, or do you also have a project with (y/n)." he was joking about his second comment.

  
"Yup! My group is being attacked! I have to hide at a place so I won't be found and kidnapped."

  
Shuichi paused, begging that Kokichi was kidding, "Is this a lie?"

  
Kokichi pouts. "It's not a lie! I need to stay here for my safety!" Kokichi pushes Shuichi aside. "Hi (y/n)-chan! I'm going to stay over." he takes a seat next to Kaito on the couch. Kaito is too invested in his show to notice him. The same goes for you and Rantarou, who too focused on the project. _Am I the only sane one here?_ Shuichi thinks to himself. These people do have some audacity to be staying at his apartment-his partner's apartment.

  
_Well, it can't be helped I guess_. He once again takes a seat at the breakfast nook. It shouldn’t be too bad.

* * *

* * *

_Dear god please help me._

  
It has barely been thirty minutes and Kokichi has already recreated purgatory. Once Kaito realized he was here they started arguing. Kokichi was complaining that the show they were watching was too boring, while Kaito argues that he shouldn't be complaining since he was here first. Meanwhile you and Rantarou were on edge finishing up a project that was due in a couple of hours.

  
"Hey Kokichi, cut it out will you?" Kaito snatches the remote from his hands.

  
"But this show is so boring! I want to watch a horror movie! Lots of gore and guts spilling all over the place!" Kokichi complains trying to reach the remote from Kaitos hands. The height difference made this difficult for him.

  
"H-horror? But this show is so funny though,,,"

  
"Why the stuttering Kaito? Nishishishi, don't tell me you're scared of a silly horror movie~" Kaito stood up defensively.

  
"I'M NOT SCARED OF HORROR! I just- I just really like this show!" Kokichi continued to provoke Kaito. You and Rantarou on the other hand, were just getting more and more stressed out.

  
"Fucking shit Rantarou did you cite the sources yet?"

  
"Don't worry about that now! Just finish up that paragraph!"

  
"Shit, what website did you get this from again?"

  
"Um," he scans his papers, "DAMMIT! WHERE IS IT?"

"  
"WE ONLY HAVE TWO HOURS LEFT RANTAROU!"

  
"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!"

  
Yeah, things are going great in the Saihara/(l/n) apartment.

  
Shuichi heads towards the kitchen, desperately needing a cold glass of water. What the hell happened to his quiet peaceful apartment where it was just you and him, doing your work in the den and then snuggling under the bed after a long day?

  
"(y/n)-chan~" Kokichi pops up and leans on the kitchen island right between you and Rantarou, "it's lunch time."  
Shuichi pulls Kokichi away, "(y/n)s not your mom, Kokichi."

  
"But I'm hungry!" Kokichi leans towards Shuichi, "then you make something dad, since mommy is busy."

  
Shuichi freezes at his words, "D-dad?"

  
"Mommmm, dad won't feed his starving children. You should divorce him."

  
You take a deep breath and push your laptop aside, a tired smile forming on your lips. "Let's take a break Rantarou."

  
He looks up, his eyebrow arching, "is that really a good idea? You know we only have two hours right?"

  
"We won't get anywhere with an empty stomach, c'mon, I'll go order something." Rantarou sighs in defeat.

  
"I guess so." He rubs the back of his neck and looks up at Shuichi, "(y/n)s really good at that."

  
Shuichi smiles, very aware of this, "I know."

* * *

* * *

  
Kokichi and Kaito were calm for a while after lunch was delivered. It also calmed you and Rantarou down a bit. And it especially calmed Shuichi down. Kokichi and Kaito somehow agreed on a movie to watch, some sort of action movie. The furiously typing of laptop keys echoed through the room. Shuichi finishes up his own work and finally sighs in relief.

  
“I never thought I'd get that done.”

  
"Must be nice to be done with your work." you grumble, eyes never leaving your laptop. Shuichi gets up and heads towards you. He massages your shoulders while you work.

  
"How are things going?" he asks you, getting all the knots out from your shoulders. You sigh at his actions.

  
"Well we're almost done, but it's due in thirty minutes."

Shuichi hummed in response, continuing to give you a massage. The peace didn't last long because Kokichi popped up on the kitchen island again.

"How's work mom?" he asks, taking a seat next to Rantarou. He then begins to swing his legs back and forth. What is he? Five?

  
You however, didn't seem to mind, "pretty good sweetie, how about you?"

  
"I'm doing great!" Kokichi turns to Shuichi, "I must be very lucky, mom doesn't even call you sweetie." he teases. The grip on your shoulder tightens.

  
"Don't you have homework Kokichi? Go leave Shumai alone." you continue to roleplay with Kokichi, and you even used a nickname for him.

  
"Really, Shumai?"

  
"You seemed like you wanted me to call you a nickname." Kokichi then turns to Rantarou.

  
"Rantarou-niichan how's work?" Rantarou-niichan? Rantarou doesn’t even look up at him like he’s used to it. After all, he has twelve sisters.

  
"Pretty good."

  
Shuichi just stood there, dumbfounded. He decided to ignore it and just continued to massage your shoulders.

  
You finish up your portion of the project and then look at Rantarou, "I'm pretty much done."

  
Rantarou nods, his typing slowing down too, "Yeah me too, just have to polish this up."

  
Five minutes later you and Rantarou finished up the project. You slam your laptop shut and you and Rantarou give each other a high five.

  
"Finally! I'm so done with school." You turn towards Shuichi, burying your face in his chest. He blushes, but gives you a hug. Rantarou also sighs in relief.

  
"Can you give me a hug too dad?" he smirks, holding out his arms. Shuichi rolls his eyes.

  
"Please not you too." he begs.

  
Kokichi jumps out of his seat, "Now that mom is off of work, can we go play now?" he begs you and Shuichi giving the two of you puppy eyes.

  
You stand up shrugging, "sure, why not. Hey Kaito! Come join us!"

  
Kaito gets up from the couch, "Alright, but what's with all the mom and dad talk? Don't tell me Shuichi developed another fetish-"

  
"That's wrong!" Shuichi screams, getting more red. "It's Kokichis doing!"

  
The others laughed at his sudden outburst. You then suggested playing some video games to which the others agreed. You start to set up your console as the boys take a seat on the couch. Handing them all controllers, you decided to play some good old fashion Mario Kart.

* * *

* * *

"GOD DAMMIT KOKICHI!" It takes all of Kaitos strength to control himself as Kokichi hits him with another red shell. Rantarou laughs in amusement as he passes the both of them. Shuichi was silent most of the time due to concentrating, but was able to keep his status as third place. You and Rantarou are neck and neck fighting for first place. Then games ends with Rantarou first, you second, Shuichi third, Kaito fourth, and Kokichi last. Kokichi pouts.

  
"Can we play something else? I'm bored of this game." he whines. Kaito laughs at his childish behavior. Rantarou sloches, putting his controller aside.  
"It is pretty late, I'm pretty hungry."

  
Kaito nods in agreement, "Yeah, lets order something again."

  
"Hey dad, go order a pizza or something." Kokichi orders.

  
"I told you to stop calling me that. Why are you doing a family roleplay." Shuichi still obeys his request though, pulling out his phone to call the local pizza place. You get up from your seat.

  
"Well, I'm going out to buy snacks." You offer, knowing that your house guests are going to be here a while longer. You turn to Shuichi

.  
"Please watch the house." It wasn't like a request, it was more like begging. Shuichi nods, mentally preparing himself. You went to grab your jacket, wallet, and shoes.

  
"I'll be back!"

  
"Please do!" Kokichi pleads, "I don't want you to leave me, my brothers, and dad behind forever. Don't leave me alone with shitty dad!"

  
Shuichi pinches the bridge of his nose, "how long are you going to keep up this act?"

  
Kokichi tilts his head, "What act?"

  
You shut the door, leaving poor Shuichi alone with three children. He knew he had to keep a certain eye on the purple haired brat-

Who had already disappeared from his sight.

  
Shuichi ran to the den, "WHERES KOKICHI?"

  
Kaito raised an eyebrow, "Chill bro, I know Kokichi is a handful but he's probably fine."

  
Shuichi places his hand on his chin, "He's probably hiding, he may be good at hide and seek but this apartment is small." Shuichi ran off to make sure Kokichi doesn't get his dirty little hands on your stuff.

Kaito turns to Rantarou, "you think he's taking this too seriously?"

  
"It's Shuichi we're talking about, he values his partner more than that Danganronpa show."

* * *

* * *

Kokichi wasn't in the bathroom, which only meant he was in the bedroom. Shuichi admits he was kind of scared, who knows what Kokichi was doing in there. He takes a deep breath and opens the door. He finds Kokichi standing next to your dresser, holding a pair of lacy red panties.

  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Shuichi screams, sprinting towards him. Kokichi dodges him just in time. His scream seems to have caught Kaitos and Rantarous attention, because now they’re running to the bedroom. The two of them take one look and the flustered Shuichi and Kokichi with lacy underwear, and burst into laughter.

  
"Nishishishi~ How naughty! You think (y/n)-chan bought these thinking about you Shuichi?" Kokichi teases, dangling the underwear from his fingertips.

  
"WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT? HAVE YOU BEEN DIGGING IN (y/n)s DRAWER?!" The blush on Shuichi's cheeks only deepened.

  
"Looking for secrets! People always hide things in their underwear drawer, like drugs!" Kokichi frowns at the underwear in his hands, "but sadly all I found was sexy panties, nothing too exciting." he tosses the underwear back to Shuichi. He quickly catches it and quickly puts it back in the drawer. Kaito and Rantarou are still cracking up, and Kaito needed to sit down from laughing too much, so he takes a seat on the bed.

  
Kokichi cringes, "EW, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Do you not know what (y/n) and Shuichi do on that bed?" Kaito jumps off the bed, he starts gagging and Shuichi couldn't tell if Kaito was being over dramatic or serious. And it's not like he doesn't change the sheets of the bed!

  
"Aw gross! Don't remind me!" If someone held Shuichi at gunpoint right now, he would tell them to pull the trigger.

  
Rantarou slaps Shuichi on the back trying to confort him, "Don't worry dad, sex is how you created all of us."

  
Shuichi buries his face in his hands, "Please stop with the family roleplay already."

  
Kokichi joins in, "Aw, is dad disappointed in us?"

  
Even Kaito, fucking Kaito, joins in, slinging his arm around Shuichi, "Does dad not like his precious children anymore?"

  
"Cut it out!" Shuichi begs as the three of them continue to tease him. This went on for ten minutes. Ten minutes of 'Shuichi is a perv' jokes, family roleplay, and pure fucking pain and embarrassment.

  
Shuichi hears the front door unlocking and he dashes towards you, grabbing the convenience store bags from your hands so that he has an excuse to occupy himself.

  
You look up at Shuichi with concern, "are you alright? You're beet red."

  
Shuichi groans, placing the bags down on the kitchen counter and leaning into your shoulder, "those three are going to be the death of me."

  
You giggle at his actions, "you don't like your own children."

  
"(y/n), please, this family roleplay is killing me."

  
You embrace him and Shuichi leans more into your touch. His hands clutching your back and you start to rub soothing circles on your back. Shuichi couldn't control it anymore, he smashes his lips onto yours. You laugh and pull him close if that's even possible. For a moment, Shuichi forgot everything that was surrounding him. All he could see, feel, touch, hear, and smell, was you. He craved for your presence and he never wanted it to end. Your hands travel up to the nape of his neck, locking your fingers around it, your fingers twirling the patch of hair at the nape of his neck. He smirks, while his hands travel lower on your body. His hands ghost your hips, and he starts to fiddle with the sides of your pants. Shuichi started to straddle your waist, his nails slightly digging into your soft flesh. He hooks his thumbs onto your loophole of your jeans, softly pulling them down-

"OH SHIT!" a voice interrupts the two of you, "is mom and dad trying for another baby?"

  
Kaito pops up from the corner from the hallway, a cheeky smile plastered on his face, “I can help set the mood.” he gives Shuichi a thumbs up.

  
Rantarou pops up from behind Kaito, “I can light up some candles and get some rose petals.”

  
Shuichi glares at them, “Don’t.”

  
You pull away from Shuichi and turn your attention to your gremlin ass children, You pull out a panta and a two bags of chips from the convenience store bags and toss it to them.

  
"Go leave your parents alone for a moment."

  
Shuichi groans.

* * *

* * *

You somehow convinced Kokichi to behave during dinner thank god because Shuichi was really having it with 'Shuichi is a perv' comments. It really felt like Shuichi was dealing with a little child, telling Kokichi to do simple things like behaving, or telling him to keep his mouth shut for five damn minutes. Kaito places his dirty dishes in the sink.

  
"I'm going to crash on the couch in a bit."

  
Kokichi starts whining, again, "Eh? How come Kaito can take the couch? Where am I going to sleep?"

  
Shuichi didn't hesitate to answer him, "on the floor."

  
Kokichi pouts, "I don't wanna!"

  
You cut in before Shuichi starts to argue with Kokichi, "I have an air mattress, you can use that.

"  
Rantarou chuckles, "How nice of the whole family sleeping over." You turn towards him.

  
"Why don't you stay over Rantarou?" Shuichi starts to choke on his water. _Please say no, please say no._ Shuichi begs in his thoughts.

  
"Are you sure your boyfriend would like that (y/n)?" Rantarou asks, eyeing Shuichi as he continues to choke on his water.

  
You smile at him, "don't worry about it, this is my place, so I make the rules."

  
_Don't remind me._ Shuichi says to himself, wiping his face with a napkin.

  
"But I only have one air mattress Rantarou, either you guys share or one of you sleeps on the floor-"

  
"Dibs on the air mattress." Rantarou quickly says, cutting you off.

  
"Hey! Mom offered it to me first!" Kokichi complains.

  
Rantarou smirks, "Too bad, after all you need to respect your oniichan, **little brother."**

  
The remark caught Kokichi off guard, and Shuichi snickers at his dumbstruck face.

  
But then, he remembered that Kaito, Rantarou, and Kokichi were staying over.

  
Oh boyy.

* * *

* * *

Shuichi plops into the bed. Exhaustion completely setting in. You walk into the bedroom, drying off your hair with a towel after you came out of the shower.

  
"You must be exhausted from today." you chuckled while sitting on the other side of the bed. Shuichi groans and turns to face you.

  
"You have no idea, but you seem to be enjoying yourself."

  
"I like the extra company, time can fly by slowly here sometimes."

  
Shuichi frowns, suddenly feeling insecure, "am I that boring (y/n)?" he then covers his face with his forearm so that you can't see his expression.  
You pause, taken aback. Was this what Shuichi's been thinking this whole time?

  
"Shuichi, you know I love you and your company. But it is nice to have other people here too," you scoot over to Shuichi's side of the bed and pick him up and place him in between your legs. "I love that you spend all of your freetime here, it really keeps me company." you run your hands in his hair, your finger twirling his ahoege. "I don't like being here alone, your company calms my anxieties. And even if Kaito is freeloading here, Kokichi is being a little shit, and Rantarou is just...here, I enjoy your company the most. So please don't think you're unworthy, and stay. Your company makes me happy."

  
Shuichi hugs you back, his face buried in your chest. Your soothing words seemed to do the trick, as all of the tension and stress he was holding in was fading away.  
"I love you too." he whispers, it's so soft but you can still hear him.

  
Kaito, Rantarou, and Kokichi may be here, but you're all he needs, and he's all you need.

* * *

* * *

Shuichi pulls you closer, not ready to start the day yet. He holds you close to his chest. He swears he hears snickering around him, but he decided to ignore it.  
Probably the guys teasing me and (y/n), they're going to make 'Shuichi is a perv' jokes later on.  
He ignores everything around him, only pulling you closer.

  
"Nishishishi! You're kinda suffocating me Shuichi, but you're so warm."

  
...  
...  
...

  
WHAT

  
Shuichi tries to open his eyes as fast as he could, but due to just waking up he didn't go as fast as he wanted to. Batting his eyes as he tries to adjust his eyesight, he makes out short purple hair. He looks down only to see Kokichi, pressed against his chest.

  
"ACK!" Shuichi screams, shoving Kokichi off. Kokichi winces in pain.

  
"Ow dad that kinda hurt."

  
Shuichi scans the room. You were sitting up in the bed, Kokichi in between the two of you. Now that Kokichi was caught you finally let out the laugh you've been desperately holding in. In front of the bed was Kaito and Rantato, their phones out recording the scenario in front of them. They were also holding in their laughs. Shuichi places his hand on his forehead, groaning.

  
"What the hell is going on and why is this piece of shit in my bed." Shuichi cried.

  
"Rantarou-niichan made me sleep on the floor! It was cold and hard, so I sneaked into your bedroom." Kokichi explains while trying to get under the covers again.

  
"And you couldn't sleep with Rantarou or Kaito?" Shuichi asks, only feeling shittier.

  
"Kaito-niichan took up the whole couch and Rantarou-niichan kept kicking me off the air mattress."

  
"God dammit enough of the family roleplay! Get out of the bed." Shuichi kicks Kokichi off of the bed, ignoring his pleas. You finally decided that Shuichi needed a break so you start to speak up.

  
"Alright, everyone out of the bedroom." You ordered. Kaito and Rantarou continue to laugh as they leave the bedroom. Shuichi almost had to throw Kokichi out until he ran off. Shuichi hides under the covers.

  
"I can't believe I slept with Kokichi."

  
You dramatically gasped, "you slut! Sleeping with another man!"

  
"(y/n) please." he begged.

  
"Shuichi c'mere," you took him in your arms again, patting the top of his back, "it's alright, it wasn't for that long...probably."

  
"I hate Kokichi." he mumbles in your shirt, clutches your sides.

  
"I know you do, but you know, kids will be kids."

  
"(y/n) p l e a s e."

* * *

* * *

  
Rantarou, being the big brother he is, fixed up breakfast. Shuichi was still shaken up with the whole morning incidents, so he kept his distance from Kokichi. By doing that he tied Kokichi up and left him in the middle of the floor of the den. Kaito tried to comfort him, but he couldn't stop his laughs. You decided to help Rantarou with breakfast, but he politely declined, saying that 'Rantarou-niichan' needs to do his role of a good older brother.

  
Shuichi still doesn't understand why this family roleplay is still going on, "really, why are you guys still doing this? Don't you feel a little bit weird calling me and (y/n) mom and dad."

  
"You're really gonna ask why Kokichi is being weird?" Kaito states. Shuichi can only nod in agreement.

  
"Hey! Shuichi is the one who tied me up, he’s the weird one, perv." Kokichi sticks his tongue out. Shuichi glares at him. You and Rantarou set breakfast on the breakfast nook. Today there were different fruit flavored pancakes. Rantarou picks Kokichi up and places him on the table, he’s still tied up.

  
"How am I supposed to eat? Can you feed me Rantarou-niichan?" Kokichi asks. Rantarou rolls his eyes, but he's not cruel enough to not let Kokichi eat.

  
Shuichi sighs at Kokichi, "can you stop acting like a five year old? You're a grown ass man."

  
Kokichi pouts, "I'm a child at heart."

  
Kaito drowns his pancakes with syrup, "we're all aware of that."

  
"Rantarou-niichan, can you cut my pancakes into smaller pieces?" Rantarou obeys his orders and starts cutting his pancake.

  
You smirk, while cutting your pancakes, "do you want a bottle of milk with that sweetie." The others besides Kokichi laugh at your comment and continue to tease Kokichi. He wasn't allowed to defend himself besides throwing back snarky remarks. Rantarou started to make his fork into an airplane, taking his sweet time to feed Kokichi, which only frustrated him more. It was nice for everyone to get back at Kokichi with all the shit he was causing lately. Although the stupid family roleplay continued, but Shuichi endured it.  
Wait, is he actually getting used to it? He must be going crazy after all.

* * *

* * *

"I want to make a hotpot." You say to everyone. The guys were chilling on the couch, watching some cooking competition show. Also Shuichi finally untied Kokichi after breakfast after he cried about him learning his lesson. Shuichi gets up from the couch.

  
"Sure, I'll go shopping with you."

  
"Eh? Who would watch the place."

  
Rantarou gives you a reassuring smile, "Don't worry (y/n), I'll take care of the house, Kaitos here too."

  
Kokichi glares at him, "I don't need babysitting you know." Rantarou pats his head.

  
"You're too young to be left alone little brother."

  
"Stop it with that."

"Hey you're the one that started this whole family roleplay thing."

  
"Tch!" Kokicki continues to sulk. You and Shuichi go grab your jackets and wallets and head towards.

  
"You guys better behave yourselves." You remind the boys, they all say "I know!" before you and Shuichi shut the door.

  
Shuichi can't help but start sweating out of nervousness, "you sure it'll be okay?"

  
"Rantarou and Kaito are there, I'm sure we'll be fine." Shuichi nods, trusting you. He grabs your hand as the two of you head to your local supermarket.

* * *

* * *

Shopping with you definitely helped Shuichi calm his nerves. It was a peaceful trip of just shopping for hotpot ingredients and nothing else. You and Shuichi cracked jokes the whole trip back to your place. He was losing it by the time he was at your door. You unlock the door, the both of you still giddy.

  
Only for a pillow to be thrown towards your guys direction.

  
In front of you and Shuichi's eyes was Kaito in the den, Rantarou in the kitchen, and Kokichi in between them.

  
Did Shuichi want to ask? Not really. Did he have to? Yes, sadly.

  
"What did Kokichi do this time?" he asked.

  
"Ehh? What makes you think I did something-"

  
"He was sneaking around in (y/n)s bedroom again." Kaito answers.

  
"Of course he was, go sit down Kokichi."

  
"Hmp! Fine dad." Shuichi stopped responding to the dad comments, he just decided that he just needed to deal with it till everyone leaves.  
You place the groceries on the kitchen counter, "well I'm going to start dinner now, can you guys clean this up." Rantarou picks up the pillow that was thrown at you and Shuichi, a "sorry' coming out of him. Shuichi just shakes his head, he wasn't surprised to be honest.

  
“You guys are a hazard to society.”

  
Rantarou puts his hands up defensively, “hey I’m the good kids. It’s the purple shit that you need to look after.”

  
“The fuck did I do?” Kaito asks, also getting defensive even though the comment wasn’t after him.

  
Shuichi looks Kaito dead in the eyes, “you came over.”

* * *

* * *

An hour later the hotpot was ready. You placed it on the table, the smell making everyone's mouth water. You watch everyone helping themselves, a satisfied smile on your face. Dinner was surprisingly calm. Kaito cracking jokes, Kokichis annoying remarks, Rantarou recording it all, you laughing going along with everything, and Shuichi witnessing it all. He continued to laugh and stuff himself with more food.

  
"Not bad mom!" Kokichi compliments, his mouth full of food.

  
Rantarou gags, "that's disgusting, swallow your damn food first."

  
"Nishishishi~ that's what she said."

  
Kaito looks at Kokichi with disgust, "don't you think you're taking this family stuff too seriously."

  
Kokichi shrugs, "what? I'm helping Shuichi live out his fantasies of having a family." Shuichi drops his chopsticks from shock and embarrassment.

  
"W-what?"

  
Kokichii smirks, “Nishishishi~” that stupid devilish smile, Shuichi hated that smile.

  
Kaito was already helping himself to his third bowl- how did he already finish his second bowl while Kokichi continued to crack dumb jokes. Rantarou’s brotherly instincts started kicking in, as he reminded everyone how to act at the dinner table. Shuichi had a fight with Kaito over a piece of meat, which Kaito won. Shuichi grumbles and you can’t help but laugh as you spit your piece in half.

  
"By the way (y/n), why a hot pot?" Rantarou asks, helping himself to seconds.

  
You softly smile, "because it brings people together," you then look at Shuichi, "and it seems to be working."

* * *

* * *

  
The next day Kaito says that the termites were finally out of his house, so after breakfast he'll be going on. You frown, the so-called 'chaos' is coming to an end. You also washed everyone's clothes last night, since you felt bad for no one besides Kaito having a change of clothes (and Shuichi wasn't too keen on letting Rantarou and Kokichi wear his clothes).

  
Kaito grins as he puts butter on his toast, "well it was fun while it lasted. Thanks for letting me stay (y/n) and Shuichi."

  
You hand him a cup of coffee, "no problem, I had a lot of fun too."

  
Rantarou sighs, a smile also forming on his lips, "guess I should be going too. After all I'm just here because you guys invited me." he sips his juice, his smile not fading away.  
Kokichi shakes his head in disagreement, "I want to stay here."

  
Kaito sighs in disbelief, "c'mon man, you need to give (y/n) and Shuichi's house back."

  
"No Kokichi needs to stay here, his group is being attacked so he's hiding out here." you reminded everyone.

  
"Oh that? It's a lie, I just wanted an excuse to stay here." Kokichi laughs. Shuichi shakes his head.

  
"Fine, I'll leave, I'm bored of teasing Shuichi anyways."

  
"Finally done playing house Kokichi?" Rantarou asks. Kokichi pouts.

  
"I'm going to miss you taking care of me Rantarou-niichan."

  
Shuichi starts to scroll through his phone, paying no attention to these next words he's about to say, "Rantarou-niichan needs to go back to school Kokichi." The room is filled with silence. Shuichi looks up from his phone. Everyone is staring at him.

  
"What?"

  
Kaito smirks, "you just called Rantarou 'Rantarou-niichan'." Shuichi almost drops his phone, then he buries his face in his hands.

  
"I can't believe I got involved in this family roleplay." Kokichi snickers.

  
"Nishishishi! Dad is finally part of the family."

  
"Shut it Kokichi.'

* * *

* * *

Kaito, Rantarou, and Kokichi all stand at the doorway. You and Shuichi can't help but feel a little sad.

  
"You guys are welcomed back anytime." you say to the guys, who all smile at your words.

"Thanks for the hospitality." Rantarou says, he swings his backpack over one shoulder.

  
Kaito does the same, "thanks again bro, you really are my sidekick!" Shuichi chuckles at his words.

  
Kokichi places his hands behind his hand, "bye mom, bye dad, I'll see you guys later. It was fun teasing ya, Saihara-chan!" Kokichi does his signature 'nishishihshi!~' and starts to walk out the door, with Kaito and Ranatro trailing behind him. The door shuts, leaving a weird sentimental silence in the apartment.

  
I mean, finally right? Shuichi would think that, but he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable silence that has taken over. You head over to the bedroom, Shuichi follows you. You lay down on the bed and Shuichi lays next to you.

  
"It's quiet," he states. You nod in agreement.

  
"Is this how parents feel when their kids are gone?" Shuichi blushes at your words.

  
"You must have really liked that family roleplay that Kokichi was doing."

  
You giggled, "yeah I kind of did, made me wonder if this is how it's like having kids. Kokichi is basically a five year old, Rantarou being the older brother, and Kaito being the protective freeloader." It was silent for another minute.

  
"Hey Shuichi, what do you think about kids?"

  
Shuichi becomes too flustered for words, "k-kids? What are you trying to say (y/n)."

  
You started to get shy, but you turn to face him.

  
"Shuichi..."

  
Shuichi faces you, the blush very visible on both of your faces. You awkwardly laugh to break the tension.

  
"Well, we're still too young to think about that. We should enjoy the time we have where it's just us."

  
Shuichi sighs in relief, "yeah, Kaito, Rantarou, and Kokichi are cockblockers." Speaking of which...

  
Shuichi climbs on top of you, caging your head between his arms. You smirk, reaching up to his shirt and beginning to toy with the collar of his shirt.  
"I thought we were going to wait a bit." You tease.

  
"We are. let's just have our fun while it's just us." he kisses you, and you arch your back as he deepens the kiss. You finally take off his shirt, and you can't help but feel giddy. Shuichi pulls your shirt up, something he has been desperately trying to do for the past three days. The shirt gets tossed onto the floor along with his. You reach inside your bedside drawer, pulling out the box of condoms.

  
“Remember, no kids yet~” you tease, your pointer finger sliding down his chest.

  
He chuckles while pulling down your sweats while softly putting you back down on the bed as he prepares the two of you for the next hour, or hours, who knows? But Shuichi is going to spend it all reminding you of how much he loves you.

  
And maybe one day, the two of you will have three chaotic kids of your own running around the apartment.


End file.
